Quite A Fine Life
by onholiday
Summary: WARNING: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! This is my first NEWSIES fic, so please R&R.This story is pretty much how the Newsies [mainly Spot, Race, Les, and Davey] try to get Jack and Sarah together... CH1 is UP!
1. The House of Jacobs

A week after the strike's conclusion and life seems great, the Newsies are all Carrying the Banner for 50 cents a hundred and Pulitzer, the Delancey Brothers, and Snyder are gone! Denton gave up his job as an ace war correspondent to remain in New York where he took control over The New York Sun. Jack "Cowboy" Kelly is sitting on the escape staircase waiting for Sarah Jacobs to wake up.  
"Jack, you've got it bad for her" a recognizable voice said. when Jack turned he saw David chuckling.  
"Oh, real smooth Dave." Jack mumbled. David was laughing again,  
"why not go in & wake her up?" but this time, Jack's eyes never left the curtains of Sarah's room.  
"I dunno, Davey. I just can't" David started to feel uncomfortable that his good friend and his sister were in love. stuttering, he said,  
"why not come in for breakfast with my family?" but Jack just rejected it..  
"naw.. I'm okay. Me, Race & Spot was gonna go to the diner." he started to get up... "Cya later, Dave"  
Just as Jack was leaving, Sarah woke up and came over to the window, a broad smile across her face which turned merely to shock and then back to a grin.  
"Davey? what are you doing out there?" but David merely replied,  
"I live here, Sarah... Jack _Was_ here, but he left"  
"Well, why didn't he wake me? I wouldn't have min-" David laughed and then that faded to a smile. "How did you know he's the one I was looking for?"  
"Oh, come on, Sarah, he likes you & you like him... It was a little weird for Les & me at first, but now, the only thing weird is that you 2 are waiting so long." Sarah smiled in the winter sun and told her brother she was going to get ready for work. the whole time, she couldn't help but wonder why "The Cowboy" of the Newsies was afraid to do something with barely any risk because she knew she'd go along with anything he said. _Maybe it's because it's too predictable and he'd feel weird, a Newsie held down... then why did he meet me for a kiss that day?_ her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
"Come in"she half-mindedly answered. but noone entered, just the sound of her mother's voice,  
"Sarah, there is no way I'm allowing you to work, look outside." _well, there must be something extreme if her mother wasn't allowing her to work_ and once her head was out the window, she noticed that Manhattan was completely covered in snow and the few Newsies that were out were headed toward the diner.. she recognized Race by his cigar, Spot Conlon by his black cane and his voice, and, the third was "Jack!" she whispered excitedly. There was another knock at her door.  
"Yes mother?" but Les barged in,  
"no, Sarah, me, Les! Mom said that if you come with me & Dave, we can go to the diner." he got on his knees and prepared to beg, but Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and nodded her head "yes".  
"OH thanks, Sarah!"Les yelled happily and rand out slamming the door behind him.  
"No," she said smiling, "thank you." _but why would mother make me take them, after all, Davey is responsible_ ...then it hit her, "Davey!" he walked in, as if on cue with a handsome grin on his face.  
"your welcome," he replied..."now come on, Les is being a pain in the ass, now we've gotta go!" Sarah laughed and got her coat and the three were on the way to the diner...


	2. I'll Cover You at the Diner

A week after the strike's conclusion and life seems great, the Newsies are all Carrying the Banner for 50 cents a hundred and Pulitzer, the Delancey Brothers, and Snyder are gone! Denton gave up his job as an ace war correspondent to remain in New York where he took control over The New York Sun. Jack "Cowboy" Kelly is sitting on the escape staircase waiting for Sarah Jacobs to wake up.  
"Jack, you've got it bad for her" a recognizable voice said. when Jack turned he saw David chuckling.  
"Oh, real smooth Dave." Jack mumbled. David was laughing again,  
"why not go in & wake her up?" but this time, Jack's eyes never left the curtains of Sarah's room.  
"I dunno, Davey. I just can't" David started to feel uncomfortable that his good friend and his sister were in love. stuttering, he said,  
"why not come in for breakfast with my family?" but Jack just rejected it..  
"naw.. I'm okay. Me, Race & Spot was gonna go to the diner." he started to get up... "Cya later, Dave"  
Just as Jack was leaving, Sarah woke up and came over to the window, a broad smile across her face which turned merely to shock and then back to a grin.   
"Davey? what are you doing out there?" but David merely replied,  
"I live here, Sarah... Jack _Was_ here, but he left"  
"Well, why didn't he wake me? I wouldn't have min-" David laughed and then that faded to a smile. "How did you know he's the one I was looking for?"  
"Oh, come on, Sarah, he likes you & you like him... It was a little weird for Les & me at first, but now, the only thing weird is that you 2 are waiting so long." Sarah smiled in the winter sun and told her brother she was going to get ready for work. the whole time, she couldn't help but wonder why "The Cowboy" of the Newsies was afraid to do something with barely any risk because she knew she'd go along with anything he said. _Maybe it's because it's too predictable and he'd feel weird, a Newsie held down... then why did he meet me for a kiss that day?_ her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
"Come in"she half-mindedly answered. but noone entered, just the sound of her mother's voice,  
"Sarah, there is no way I'm allowing you to work, look outside." _well, there must be something extreme if her mother wasn't allowing her to work_ and once her head was out the window, she noticed that Manhattan was completely covered in snow and the few Newsies that were out were headed toward the diner.. she recognized Race by his cigar, Spot Conlon by his black cane and his voice, and, the third was "Jack!" she whispered excitedly. There was another knock at her door.  
"Yes mother?" but Les barged in,  
"no, Sarah, me, Les! Mom said that if you come with me & Dave, we can go to the diner." he got on his knees and prepared to beg, but Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and nodded her head "yes".  
"OH thanks, Sarah!"Les yelled happily and rand out slamming the door behind him.  
"No," she said smiling, "thank you." _but why would mother make me take them, after all, Davey is responsible_ ...then it hit her, "Davey!" he walked in, as if on cue with a handsome grin on his face.  
"your welcome," he replied..."now come on, Les is being a pain in the ass, now we've gotta go!" Sarah laughed and got her coat and the three were on the way to the diner...

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... DON'T WORRY I CAN'T WRITE ANGST STORIES.. WELL THE SONG IS "I'LL COVER YOU"-RENT!

Chapter 2: Dining at the Diner

The Jacobs' family walked into the diner, freezing from the below zero temperatures of a New York winter. Davey was trying to keep a straight face as he saw Jack Kelly miss his mouth with food, a phenomenon that would probably not be repeated.

JACK'S POV

Aw shit... hope nobody saw that... I dunno why I can't just talk to her... oh wait, yeah I do... it would only come out something like

"Hey" I blurted out before I could take it back, maybe if I start the conversation, she'd feel like she's gotta talk... woith A/N: worth a shot...

"What ahya skippin woik today Sarah?" She gave me a joking grin, god she can see right through me...

"Well Jack," she began, pulling her coat around her shoulders, attempting to get warm, "I don't know if you realize, but it happens to be snowing and..

I couldn't pay attention, all I'se thinking was how cold she looked and how I thought she was lookin at me..

_If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you_

_Oh lover... I'll cover you_

END POV

SARAH'S POV

"Jack... Ja-aack!" I repeated... he wasn't even listening... he's just staring at me with that dumbfounded, irresistible smile that makes me weak at the knees.

"Excuse me..." I interrupted, it was awkward and too quiet. "Jack!" He shook his head, waking him up from whatever it was he was doing.

"Um... sarry..." He added with a sweet grin

"N-no problem..."I replied... returning the grin.

"Tell ya what, whaddaya say we go fer a walk?" he asked with a hopeful look.

"Sure" I replied... my mind was racing.. Is this a date? ..I guess we'll find out.. Wait a minute, Spot and David are high fiving... they planned this! Oh I don't believe it! .. But I'll have to wait to thank them...

_So with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired  
Oh Lover... I'll cover you_

END CHAPTER...

Please R&R


End file.
